


Changes

by jaepark



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/M, Family, M/M, Social Media, Wonderbat, batfamily, rich people, youngjustice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:04:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepark/pseuds/jaepark
Summary: Jason is back from the dead, back on social media, and back in love with a certain female Wayne heir.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a introduction, but once we get into the real story:  
> Dick and Barbara are 21  
> Jason is 19  
> Blair and Cassandra are 17  
> Tim and Stephanie are 15  
> Damian is 11

I should have had a happy childhood. The daughter of a billionaire? Sounds so easy. But like they say, ignorance is bliss.

As a 2 year-old Blair Wayne, Father was always in and out. He didn't spend time with me, that was Alfred's job. And my mother? I didn't think I had one. She never existed in my life, but Alfred tells me she loved me during the time she was with me. That doesn't console me at all. I didn't question the absence of a maternal figure in my life and leaned towards Bruce and Alfred, until I was finally sent to school. Things were different there.

I excelled at all the things I liked. Computer games, which turned into an interest to coding, sports, gymnastics, art, photography, the list went on. I went on as a child that had so much freedom, until a fatal dentist appointment. I didn't stop bleeding for some reason, it was one of the times I felt fear when I was a toddler. Turns out I had mild hemophilia, and from that point on Father was extremely strict about the activities I did. No more sports for me, but I didn't care, I had so many other things taking over my toddler attention span. I spent my time mostly alone in my room, playing by myself.

My father was a people person. He was always surrounded by people, mostly woman. I didn't take too well to many of them, except for a tall, strong woman named Diana. She was kind to me in the realest way I've experienced as a 2 year-old. I already felt empowered by her and I knew Father really was fond of me hanging onto her. I was taken to many galas and dinners than I liked. I experienced being on the news, and people taking my picture even when I was crying. I wasn't hidden from my father's life, but that didn't make me like it. I remember feeling scared as reported surrounded me as I slept in the father's arms and waking up to their scary faces. I truly disliked the way my life had changed from a fun-loving, neglected child, to being shown around publicly and looked after cautiously. Until Dick arrived.

Richard came home on a dark night when I was 3; he was 7. I went with Father to the circus that afternoon, with one of his many admirers. She tried to canoodle me the whole time, but I was a shy and stubborn kid and stood away from her on the other side of my father. "She's mean and ugly," I whispered to him not so secretly. I remember seeing an ugly snarl on her face. I didn't spend much time at actually fun events with my father, so I held tightly onto his hand as the show started and happily pointed to all the animals as Father crouched down to awe at them with me. 

What seemed to be such a merry show suddenly turned dark, when the Flying Graysons fell. I have a faint memory of what it looked like, seeing them fall to their deaths in a pile of their own corpses. Bruce covered my eyes and wrapped himself around me to keep me from seeing the horror anymore than I already did, as his date screamed bloody murder beside us. This was the second moment of fear that I experienced.The rest of the night was just a flurry of memories that I couldn't remember clearly. I remember seeing Dick, crying on the ground, trying to grasp onto the last of his family. I remember seeing his pain and Father trying to console him. That night I slept in Father's bed as he went off to his night shift.

When Richard was finally introduced as my new brother, I didn't really understand it. Did he know who my mother was? What happened to his circus? But I knew the details. Father didn't want him to suffer the way he did. I knew I had a new friend to play with during those boring events; a new friend to make fun of Father's love interests with; a new friend to bother Alfred with. I spent a lot of time sitting down with Dick as I taught him English and he taught me Romani. Alfred was there too, acting as our teacher and giving us a cookie if we learned a new word. By 5, I had the vocabulary of a high school senior and we were both somewhat fluent in our new language. 

At 5 years-old, I also discovered the Batcave while I was playing around with a 9 years-old Dick. I remembered tightly holding onto his hand as we descended the suspicious staircase together. We were immediately grounded after that incident. Then suddenly my life was changing all over again. My father was Batman; The Flying Graysons killer was taken in; Dickie became Robin. Suddenly I felt left out once again, now that Dick spent more time training than playing with me.

I don't remember exactly how it came to be this way or how Father ever allowed it, but I began to be interested and learn about computer coding. That included programing and hacking, which comes in handy with the career path Father and Dick decided on. I sometimes tagged along through screen when they went out on their missions, sending them maps and information. Father slapped a mask onto my face and decided that he would show me around the Watchtower with Dick all of the sudden, and my life began to change.

After Roy and Wally figured out Dick's identity, they met me and suddenly they were going on missions together as I helped out from the Cave. There was a feel of excitement that I could only get while working. This joy and adrenaline led to me joining their little Young Justice team a little after Artemis did, never stepping a foot out onto the field. Roy soon stopped contact with all of us, and the three of us all felt like we lost a brother. I was the youngest on the team at only 10, so they were all protective of me, which I didn't mind. I found friends in all of them.

I loved this lifestyle for so dangerous reason. Our family only grew afterwards. Jason, Tim, Cass, Steph, and finally Damian, who was of my own blood. Barbara, who was Dick's closest friend, also joined around the same time as Jay, taking the mantle of Batgirl. She was the one who gave me the name Oracle. Before that, I went by simply Agent B. However it happened, I fell in love with Jason. This was before the younger kids came, but it happened so fast. From his gentle smile to his hot temper, I cared for him. Maybe it wasn't love at the time, but I wanted it to be. Jason was my closest friend at the time. He understood me.

Then everything went downhill. My precious Jason was killed, I was devastated. I mourned for months. Dick's little young justice team grew bigger, and the only way I found peace was by working with them. I threw myself into my work, destroying myself all at the same time. I would have wished to go back any day, to when Jason was still here.


	2. ONE

_"May Jason Peter Todd rest in peace." We held his funeral on a gloomy Sunday morning. Or maybe it just seemed gloomy to me because the light to my world was now gone. It was a private funeral, in the very back of the Wayne Manor's fields. We didn't need the public drawing the line from Robin's death to Jason Todd's._

_"Come on, Blair," Diana whispered down to me, putting a hand on my shoulder and guiding me back to the manor with the others. I don't think my tears ever stopped that day. Of course I argued with Bruce that night, my sadness always attracted anger into my emotions._

_"Jason is dead!" I screamed at him, tearing rolling down my cheeks. "And you did nothing to avenge him. Was he just another project to you? Like my mother?"_

_"Shut up, Blair!" He practically shouted at me. Father never raised his voice, only glared at you deeply and lowered his tone so that you would be intimidated and shut up immediately. It scared me to see him so mad at me. "You have no idea what you are talking about. For once, can you not be so absorbed in your own problems?"_

_"Says the man who ignored his daughter for most of her childhood," I snapped back, my face flushed red in anger. My hands shook in fury and my eyes displayed sadness. "You know this is what Jason would have wanted if he was here!"_

_"Blair," He said with his cold voice, practically growling at me. "I will not take someone else's life just because it is a dead man's wish. You are being unreasonably emotional right now. Killing won't help Jason anymore, he's_ dead _."_

_"You're such an asshole!" I shrieked, running up the stairs to my room as I sobbed. I could hear Diana trying to console Bruce behind me. She spoke with a kind and comforting voice, trying to tell him to not get upset with me._

_"I just don't understand. Dick isn't as upset as she is," Bruce whispered back to her._

_"You really don't understand," Diana sighed. "Blair and Jason were much closer; their relationship was different from Dick's, so I think we just have to give her the space she needs for now."_

_"She can't be sad forever."_

* * *

"Alpha team is safe and heading back to the cave," I hear Nightwing voice into the communicators. Here I was, in my usual spot in front of Mount Justice's monitors. I was only on the line with Nightwing, Batgirl, and Robin, so that none of the others could hear our weird conversations.

"Alright," I replied to him. "Good work out there."

"Beta team is heading back now, too." Batgirl said. I was the only one at the cave at the moment, like it usually was when there was a mission. Father forbid me from ever taking a step onto the battlefield, so I always stayed put inside. I fidgeted in my chair as I waited for them to return, listening to them assess their mission and watching through the security cameras placed on the ships to see their view of the sky. I felt a little lonely, always left alone in the base by myself as they all got to have fun out there. But I was used to it.

"Recognized, B13." I perked up hearing that code. Most of the members not on the mission were busy and wouldn't come to the cave today. I also felt like I haven't heard that code been said in a while. Who was it? I quietly slipped my distress button into my pocket in case everything was about to go to hell.

"Someone is here," I whispered into the communicator for Nightwing to hear. "B13."

"What?" Nightwing's worried voice exclaimed into my ear. "Oracle, you need to get out of there."

"Why?" I asked, standing up and turning around to see if anyone was going to enter the room. "Who's code is that?"

"That's the old Robin's code," Tim whispered back, our new Robin. We weren't as close as I wished we were, but we worked well together. He was the only one around my age at home anyways, so I tried to get to know him better. "That can't be right." Suddenly someone came in, breaking down the door and scaring me enough to make me yelp. My eyes widen in surprise as I looked at the intruder.

"J-jason?" I stuttered, shocked to see the boy that was supposed to be dead this whole time. His eyes were filled with anger as I slowly back away from him. He slowly approached me, looking like he was needed to kill someone right there and then. "Jason, it's me. Blair? What are you doing?"

"I'm calling Batman," Batgirl's voice came back, along with the sound of typing. "Are you sure that's Jason?"

His eyes flashed with something I couldn't understand and suddenly his hand was around my throat, my back was press against the wall, and my feet were dangling off the ground. His eyes bored into mine, but I couldn't find Jason in them. He didn't seem like the boy that I used to play with when I was lonely or happy, or just in general. I whimpered, feeling the impact on my body make my head hit the wall roughly.

"Jason, don't do this," I gasped, trying to pry his hands away from my neck. He growled as he tightened his grip. "I know this isn't you." He slammed my body against the wall again and I cried out in pain. I could feel the bruises already forming, my head getting dizzy from all the impact. At this rate, I could possibly die from internal bleeding because of my hemophilia. "Please, Jason," I begged with tearing forming in my ears and my voice struggling to come out. "I still love you." 

In less than a second, a spark flashed in his eyes, as if he was waking up from something, and I was suddenly on the ground, clawing at my neck as I struggled to regain my breath. Jason fell down onto his knees in front of me, taking deep, heavy breaths. "I-I didn't mean to," he muttered quietly to himself, burying his face in his hands. "I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't mean to." He kept repeating those two phrases with sorrow.

My head felt dizzy as I curled my body up on the ground, still haven't caught my breath. My face was red and I was barely breathing. I saw Jason move around frantically, coming back to his senses and no longer speaking, but I didn't pay attention as my vision turned blurry. 

I felt him reach into my jacket pocket, taking out my medication bottle and putting a pill into my mouth. I coughed as I swallowed the pill, slowly uncurling myself and opening myself up more. I felt Jason reach to cup my cheek and wipe my tears, but they still kept coming down. I looked up to his eyes for a brief second, and I could finally see the Jason I knew in them. The apologetic but passionate look I knew so well. "B-Blair?" He stuttered out, eyes becoming watery. And then I was being pulled up into an embrace.

"Please help me," He whispered, cradling my head onto his shoulder and holding me close. "Don't leave me." I starred at him through my blurry vision, totally confused. He was just attempting to kill me a minute ago and now he is whispering sweet words to me. It all confused me. But that didn't matter when I lost conscience just as Jason began to speak again. "I l-love-"


End file.
